Hagatha (KQGS)
Hagatha was an individual from an unspecified kingdom somewhere near the Enchanted Isles and Kolyma. Background Some may think they know the legend of how Graham rescued his future bride from the wicked witch Hagatha’s tower but the truth behind the fairy-tale is much more complicated! Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with latent magical abilities. Her parents did not treat her the way a princess should be treated. They saw her powers a threat to their kingdom, and threw away the key. However, she found a way to escape, and ran away. All she ever wanted was a family. She locked herself in a tower, bound by wizardry, the kind that needs "true love" to break it. She patiently waited for a charming prince to come rescue her. The months turned to years, and no prince ever came to whisk her off to a happy ending. Years of appearance changing potions eventually took their toll and backfired turning the princess into a sloppy hag with a floppy tail. The witch had taken it too far and there was no coming back. The hag grew bitter and mad. She began kidnapping princesses in order to increase her chances of being rescued. Personality and traits Titles and nicknames *Princess Hagatha Behind the scenes Hagatha has two or three different backstories in the game's script. Although its not clear if every version of her story is accessible ('depending on choices') or they were cut from the game. The three versions are as follows: 1. She is a princess, but she locked herself in the tower, because she wanted a charming prince to rescue her. However, the months turned to years, and no prince came whisk her off to a happy ending. As her looks began to fade she started experimenting with sorcery, becoming obsessed with magic to change her appearance. She believed if she was younger or more beautiful a prince would rescue her. Years took its toll turning her into a soggy hag with a floppy tail. 2. Hagatha's parents did not treat her the way a princess should be treated. They saw her powers as a threat to their kingdom, so they sent her to her room, and threw away the key. Alternanatively: They saw her powers as a threat to their kingdom, so they locked her away in a tower, and threw away the key. 3. She was not a princess. She was a farmer's daughter who wished for a new family, and to escape her \"average\" life. A daydreamer who wandered into that tower waiting for a fantasy to seek her out, but never going after her own adventure. She became obsessed with a fairytale endings, but never wanted to put in the work. Alternatively: She was a farmer's daughter who hated her \"average\" life and her \"average\" family. She envisioned a different life: going to balls, hanging with royals, wearing evening gowns, and living out the idealistic princess lifestyle. She was a daydreamer who wandered into that tower waiting for a fantasy to seek her out, but never going after her own adventure. In all versions it says she grew bitter and mad. The reasons for kidnapping princess has two versions... 1. She began kidnapping princesses in order to increase her chances of being rescued. 2. If she couldn't have her happy ending, then no princess would. She set out to capture them all, keeping them safe from such ridiculous dreams. Additionally Gwendolyn theorizes she ran away from her parents, and Graham confirms that she did (apparently after her parents locked her in the tower). Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Dragons (KQGS) Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Witches (KQGS) Category:Lizards Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Villains (KQGS) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Wizards (KQGS) Category:Enchanters (KQGS)